Save Him
by Mischievous Murderer
Summary: Ed and Al have given up on the stone. They are looking for another way to save Al's body. They meet an alchmist, but how far will they push this girl? What is in her past that makes her hate state alchemists so much? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I no ownie you no sueie.

Silvia's P.O.V.

"NO!" I said glaring at the older Elric brother.

"Please I know you can transform objects, just make my brother normal!" he said twice as frustrated as I was.

"Look I feel sorry for you, but the only form I have ever changed is my own and a couple mice into rats. It is way too risky!" I said extremely pissed by now.

I guess it is important you know about me, my name is Silvia Levenger, I am 16 and, I am an alchemist. No never a corporate state alchemist, yech! I don't fallow any laws of alchemy I just do it. I don't need a circle I just need a thought and a point, or a touch.

For awhile only a few in my town knew I was an alchemist most thought I was just a normal person, but all good things come to an end, namely the Elric brothers.

"Damn it Ed, I told you I refuse to test anyone but myself!" This shouting match had gone on in the middle of the town and I was getting some weird looks from the towns-people.

He looked like he was about to retort, so, fed up, I slapped him.

"You state alchemists are all alike, cold, heartless, bastards, who only think of there own goals!" I screamed and ran back to my hut on the edge of town.

Ed's P.O.V.

Me and Al tried to run after Silvia, but a couple of her friends from town stopped us.

"Leave Silvia alone!" A girl shouted, clearly upset.

"Yea," said one of the boys, "she's been teaching us and as far as I know 10 beat 2 any day!" The others all nodded.

"If we beat you will you let us see her?" I asked silently counting, 6 girls, 4 boys.

"Yea, sure," said another girl this one looking bored, "but, if we beat you, you'll leave her alone for good!"

* * *

IGAKH; ok all admit it this is a teaser chapter If I get enough reviews I will write another chapter. 


	2. You Sneaks

Disclaimer; I no ownie you no sueie.

Review

"Leave Silvia alone!" A girl shouted, clearly upset.

"Yea," said one of the boys, "she's been teaching us and as far as I know 10 beat 2 any day!" The others all nodded.

"If we beat you will you let us see her?" I asked silently counting, 6 girls, 4 boys.

"Yea, sure," said another girl this one looking bored, "but, if we beat you, you'll leave her alone for good!"

End review

Sneaks

Ed's P O V 

"Brother?"

"Yea, Al?" We were sneaking be side the house that all the students had rushed into after the battle.

"They beat us. Why are we still here?"

"Simple, Al, we need her to use alchemy to transform your body and my leg and arm human." I answered

"But Brother," I cut him off and motioned him for silence. We were right under her window.

"I am sorry they upset you Silvia." We heard a girl say.

"It is no big deal. I'll just have to move again." Silvia answered.

"No Silvia, teacher, don't move." said a new voice.

"Yea we fought them off." Said another one.

"Excuse me! Did you fight them off with alchemy, I will know if you lying!" Silvia shouted enraged.

"We are sorry!" they all yelled.

I looked in the window in time to see her beat them up much in a way teacher did us when she found out about us trying to revive our mother.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN ALCHMEY IS USED ONLY FOR CONSTRUCTIVE NOT DESTRUCTIVE!" she roared "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Everybody yelled out variations of 'yes teacher' and 'of coarse teacher'.

The only thing on my mind was how amazing that was.

Then she turned and walked toward the window. "Enjoy the show?" She said in an all too sweet voice,

Elric329: Bring it on updated just fur you too.


	3. Found Out

Disclaimer; I no ownie you no sueie.

* * *

Review

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN ALCHMEY IS USED ONLY FOR CONSTRUCTIVE NOT DESTRUCTIVE!" she roared "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Everybody yelled out variations of 'yes teacher' and 'of coarse teacher'.

The only thing on my mind was how amazing that was.

Then she turned and walked toward the window. "Enjoy the show?" She said in an all too sweet voice,

End review

* * *

Ed's P O V

"Uhh…" So I was shocked wouldn't you be?

"Listen tall and metal, short and annoying…" She said

"Who are you calling shorter than a shrunken bean!" I yelled, she gave me a weird look, laughed, and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll explain come on in. The door is that way." She said still smiling.

* * *

Silvia's P O V

'Weird kids.' I thought as I opened the door to see them fighting about how much I was like someone called Izume. (sp?)

I sighed as I motioned them to fallow me. I walked past the door my students were training in.

The boys stopped to watch them.

"What are they doing?" Ed asked.

"Learning how to protect themselves without alchemy." I answered.

When we got to the mansion kitchen I told tem to sit and then sat myself.

"Okay first who was it?"

"Who was what?" Said Al.

"Who did you try to bring back?" I said walking up to Al and knocking on his armor.

"O… our mother, how did you know?" Answered Ed.

I smiled "When you live on the run you learn things, like you guys are looking for a way to save Al's body and to bring back your arm and leg." They nodded, "But secretly both of you doubt it will ever happen."

"I will help you look, but I can't make you normal."

* * *

IGAKH: okay they have new help, and next chapter, she will reveal her secret.

Next Chapter "A Haunted Past."


	4. Haunted Past

Disclaimer; The cruel and merciless owner wont give me it , and I don't like talking about it.

A haunted past

* * *

Review

"O… our mother, how did you know?" Answered Ed.

I smiled "When you live on the run you learn things, like you guys are looking for a way to save Al's body and to bring back your arm and leg." They nodded, "But secretly both of you doubt it will ever happen."

"I will help you look, but I can't make you normal."

End review

* * *

Silvia's P O V

I sighed I was going to have to move, again. Shimatta, I hate state alchemists! Everything that happens to me is there fault!

Flashback

I was running in a field picking flowers.

After awhile I started on the path home, my arms filled to the brim with flowers.

As I come upon my house I saw it burning to the ground and a group of state alchemist sitting there just talking. I lost control; I lashed out with every alchemy movement I learned. Only three of them were alive and only cause I was exhausted.

Flashback

I thought about those 3 men Kyle Henderson, Fredrick Barrymore, and finally Roy Mustang.

* * *

Ed's P O V

As I paced the floor again Al finally got annoyed.

"Brother, please sit." He said sounding worried.

"Al I can't sit that girl is stuck in my head." I growled out while pacing. It was true I couldn't figure her out, why was she letting us in her house one second and telling us she wouldn't help us the next!

"Brother, please?"

"Fine." I sat and humphed.

We had rented a room in a inn near Silvia's house and were currently trying to puzzle out what she had against alchemists.

"Maybe she is an Ishbalin.(sp?)" Suggested Al.

I considered it with her long black hair and deeply tanned skin it was possible, but very, very improbable. If she was that meant she was an outlaw like Scar, otherwise she would travel with the other refuges.

"I hope not Al, I hope not." I answered a little shaken.

"But, brother, that would explain why she doesn't trust state alchemists and the comment she made about moving. We could talk to Col. Mustang, he'd know."

"Good idea Al." I said without really processing what I was saying.

* * *

Later when Col. Mustang picked up the phone he was amazed, (though he didn't really show it) to find Al on the other end.

"Silvia Levenger? Oh Kami, where are you guys?" After a pause he gathered himself and said,

"Do not, at any circumstance approach her or tell her I am coming or that you even know me"

Roy's P O V

I got up and turned to Riza, "We are going to get full metal and destroy a dangerous enemy." Was all I said as I thought about the last time I saw her.

Flashback

"Silvia," I said as I turned to her, "I know you are planning to kill me."

I was prepared to hear her deny it to high heaven and then storm out but what she said sent chills up my spine.

"Finally, at least I get to end your life like you deserve." She said smiling, like talking about the weather.

"No." I said as I tried to burn her.

She shook her head, "Ya know what screw this. I'll get you in the back for what you did to my people." she said as she jumped out a window to get away from me.

Flashback

I nearly shuddered.

"Sir," said Riza, "How many men do you want to take?"

"None, just you and me." I answered.

Unfortunately that was a hell of an understatement.

* * *

M.M. hey recently I have gotten bugged for shorter chapters so I wrot this one as long as I could.

I am not sure if Mustang was in the Ishbalin thing.

what rank is mustang anyway? I am not really sure

Oh and the next chapter will involve Scar but can anyone tell me what his personality is like i really can't figure it out..


	5. Prelude to a battle

Disclaimer; The cruel and merciless owner wont give me it , and I don't like talking about it.

HR

Review

I nearly shuddered.

"Sir," said Riza, "How many men do you want to take?"

"None, just you and me." I answered.

Unfortunately that was a hell of an understatement.

End review

* * *

Silvia's P O V

Ring. "Damn infernal fucking phone." I muttered using some words that would make a sailor blush. I picked up the phone.

"Hey." I said.

"Silvia, it's me, Scar, I heard Mustang was coming your way. I am coming over." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Before I could answer he hung up. Sighing I dialed one of my students numbers.

"Yo." Said Bell.

"Get the other students and the townspeople tell them the military's coming, so hide the younger students and kids." I ordered and hung up. Jeeze, I was acting like Scar.

* * *

Ed's P O V

"Al, what is going on?" Al hung his head

"Mustang said she is dangerous and to stay away from her."

"Silvia?" at Al's nod I continued "No way."

"I am going to see her." I said

HR

As soon as I entered the town I regretted coming, every one was running around talking about a battle.

I stopped one of the people and asked what was happening.

"The military is coming you have to hide, but take heart, Scar and Silvia are going to save us."

My only reaction was, "Huh."

The guy shook his head and ran to who I assumed to be his family.

I processed that and hurried inside to get Al, we needed to talk to Silvia.

* * *

Silvia's P O V

When Al and Ed arrived my first reaction was, 'What next?'.

Then they started talking and… it… got… worse.

"Silvia, why are you associated with Scar? What's going on?"

I sighed and realized I had done that a lot lately.

"Scar and I have been friends since I was 13 and he 14, (Yes I am tweaking his age.)

And what's going on? Some one told the freaking military that I was here and Mustang is on his freaking way!" I yelled. "Oh yea and since you guys did it,  
I am going to kick your bloody arses all over the freaking pavement!"

Both of the boys whimpered.

Then Ed got his confidence back, "I just want to know WHY!" He yelled matching my volume.

I thought a bout it then decided to tell him. "I am Ishbalin, my parents were killed by the military when I was young and Scar was there for me. We helped each other through it, only to realize the only way to avenge our parents was to kill those involved in the murder, or war as you refer to it. Mustang helped kill my parents, and for that I will kill him."

"NO!" shouted Al, "Everyone wants revenge; your parents wouldn't want you to…"

I cut him off "I have heard that speech to many time to care any more." I said and put on my mask of indifference. "Just leave, before the battle, don't make me…" I left the sentence open.

Ed stood up and said "You'll have to fight me first."

I sighed once again and stood.

I clapped my hands and made a series of movements causing a rock on the floor to become a sword. I picked it up and charged. Ed quickly made a sword from his alchemial and parried my attack. I attacked again while signing for a fireball with my other hand. I sent it at him, and he did what I hoped for, he fell to the ground right next to Al. A couple more signals and Ed and Al were in a cage.

I layered the cage three times and for good measure knocked them both out.

* * *

I walked outside a looked at the town it looked deserted. I let a tear fall down my cheek, perfect for the final battle.

I looked at the sky and thought 'Mom, Dad, it will all be over, I'll completely avenge you soon, so very soon.' For the first time in nearly ten years I really cried.

HR

Review.


	6. Col Mustang last stand

Disclaimer; Hmmmm how many people have to die so I can get it?

Review

I walked outside and looked at the town it looked deserted. I let a tear fall down my cheek, perfect for the final battle.

I looked at the sky and thought 'Mom, Dad, it will all be over, I'll completely avenge you soon, so very soon.' For the first time in nearly ten years I really cried.

.End review

Scar's P O V 

I walked up behind Silvia she was leaning on the door with puffy, bloodshot eyes.

I studied her for a moment. She still had that everlasting tan, that long brown hair and those blood red eyes that could pierce your soul with a single glare.

Unfortunately, I was on the receiving end of this glare.

I tried to think of something I could say that wouldn't piss her off.

"Hey." Thinking I should stay neutral.

"Hey? HEY! That's all you have to say! There is going to be a freaking battle and all you to say is hey!" Opps.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." I said at least I could act natural around her.

"Fine." She said, and then I realized she was just nervous. She gets serious mood swings when she's nervous.

I wrapped my arms around her to reassure her and felt her relax.

HR 

Silvia's P O V 

I felt his arms around me and relaxed.

"Umm…the Elric brothers are kind of here." I said waiting for him to demand to see them.

"Did you deal with them?" He asked shocking me, usually he say something like 'those military swine sent those two?', and then would rave for an hour a bout the military.

"Yea, they are knocked out in the living room."

He grunted in amusement.

I turned around to face him. "You need to sleep, that had to have been a long journey." I said, pushing him into the house. He really must of needed sleep because he didn't even protest.

HR 

The next morning Scar and I ate in silence. My nerves were so jittery, I nearly jumped a foot when Scar slammed his bowl down.

"They'll be here soon." I said knowing it was his way of saying they should be here by now.

"Lets get out of this house," he said standing. "I can't bear the silence much longer."

I agreed, so I threw the bowls of cereal into the sink, and we left the house.

HR 

Roy's P O V 

The town that we cam to looked like a ghost town out of the old westerns, I half expected a tumbleweed to roll by.

I knocked on the first door, no answer.

"Open up this is the military, we need to speak with you about a fugitive." I heard some tentive footsteps and the door opened a crack.

"Who is thy fugitive?" A lady asked, I could vaguely see the outline of a child in the back.

"Her name is Silvia Levenger." As soon as the words were out of my mouth the lady smiled.

"That be the name of the one who killed they in the military, ye best beware none here like your type." She said and slammed the door.

We got the same response in three more houses before we heard "Looking for me."

HR 

I seriously thought of ending it there. But I am too nice.

HR 

Silvia's P O V 

I stared Mustang down, and waited for the inevitable attack, which happened to slowly for my taste. The girl standing next to him fired off a warning shot and I began to laugh.

"A warning shot! Come on I'm wanted for the death of three men, illegal transmutation, and kidnapping, and you fire a bloody warning shot!"

Anger seethed in the girls eyes as she fired again and again each shot missing as I dodged and pirouetted.

"A merry dance you lead my lady," I said still smiling, "but I have to deal with your friend first." I said blasting her into the wall.

I turned to Mustang "Now we can play" I said in a sing song voice, there is something to be said for acting crazy in a fight.

Mustang snapped his fingers, so I dropped and rolled out of the way.

The flame missed me by a mile. I got up and grinned, noticing Scar sneak up behind him.

As he crept, I tried to keep Mustang's attention.

"Awe… the poor baby ickle missied." I ran forward," maybe this will make you feel better." I put my hand to the ground and made a sword.

I charged and at the last second swerved out of the way as Scar grabbed him by the fore head.

Mustang growled and said "Remember you only could beat me by teaming up."

Scar removed his hand and Mustang was no more.

HR 

Riza's P O V 

I woke up and stumbled out of the tower of rubble, as I continued to stumbleand noticed blood red scraps of a uniform spread out everywhere. I serched until I found the ranking metals it was mustang! I called HQ and asked for a LARGE apprehending party.

HR 

I know sucky ending so far review please.


End file.
